<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Little Too Late by Storm337</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160858">Too Little Too Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337'>Storm337</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2019 Tumblr Drabbles [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where were you when I needed you?” with Marvin to Jack <br/>Requested on Tumblr by Huffledork</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2019 Tumblr Drabbles [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Little Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh yeah, that’s great, that’s real fuckin great.” </p><p>Sean swallowed nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot as Marvin stalked closer, eyes narrowed behind his mask and hands curled into fists. The magician snarled, baring his unusually sharp teeth. He walked like a predator cornering its prey, already knowing it had won, relishing the fright before the kill. Sean felt so small under Marvin’s gaze, so insignificant in comparison to his powerful ego.</p><p>“You’re here now. Wonderful. Fantastic. What a good creator you are, bein’ here for us now.” </p><p>The sarcasm dripped heavily from Marvin’s lips, but Sean could hear the sadness. The betrayal. The intense, deep hurt that attached itself to Marvin’s heart like a scar. The magician walked right into Sean’s personal space, backing him up against the wall, leaning in so they were nearly nose to nose. This close, Sean could smell Marvin’s cologne, and the distinct spicy crackle of his magic as it rose up in his veins. The glow started not at the corner of Marvin’s eyes, as Sean had thought, but from the center, branching out through the tiny veins around Marvin’s iris to encompass the sclera. </p><p>“But we don’t need you now.” </p><p>Marvin grabs his throat suddenly, silky glove almost soft against his neck before the ego squeezes his fingers. Sean grabs at his arm immediately, pulling and tugging uselessly, but Marvin is stronger. He’s so much stronger. He’s never hurt Sean before. He’s never threatened to, either. The change is like whiplash, and Sean is left reeling and running out of air. </p><p>“Where were you when we needed you?” </p><p>Suddenly Marvin is too close, actually coming nose to nose with him, and Sean sees it. A spark of red in the glowing depths of his eyes, the shaky sliver of a glitch in the color, the distorted crackle of something inhuman and evil in his breath. He feels his heart stop, his lungs burn, his veins turn cold. </p><p>“Where were you when I needed you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>